Broken Picture Telephone
Broken Picture Telephone (usually abbreviated to BPT) is a series of collaborative forum projects, co-hosted by chain chomp8 (the creator) and Mr. Nintendo. Originally meant as a replacement for the defunct Broken Picture Telephone webgame, ONM BPT has taken on a life of its own, offering the same enjoyment as a game of "classic" BPT with different pacing and a more communal atmosphere (the Broken Phone Facebook App offers something more akin to "classic" BPT). BPT went on hiatus after Mr. Nintendo left the ONM Forums in the middle of hosting Round 4, but chain chomp8 has recently resurrected the series with BPT 5, now accepting sign-ups in Off Topic. For the first time ever, this round offers players the opportunity to suggest ideas for the first description of the game, the starting point from which further participations will diverge. Rules BPT is like a game of Chinese Whispers featuring pictures as well as words. EAch round, everyone who wants to participate signs up in a new thread posted by the host, and the first 15 (or 29 or 31 or whatever other odd-numbered amount of people the host feels like using) become the participants. A list of these is randomised and the round begins. The host (or a chosen participant, from Round 5 onwards) writes a few sentences, which the host PMs to the first person on the list. They have 48 hours to draw a picture matching this description, which they must PM to the host. The host passes this picture on to the second person on the list, who has 48 hours to PM the host a few sentences describing what they think the picture depicts, which is passed on to the next participant, who must draw a picture based on this description. This continues, and hilarity ensues. This is all doone through PM, so that all pictures are seen only by the host and the relevant participants until the end, when the whole thing is posted in the thread along with who did what. Again, hilarity ensues. Rounds [http://forums.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/viewtopic.php?t=71870 Round 1] Host: chain chomp8 Location: Off Topic Status: Complete First Description: The Beatles (in the Yellow Submarine) attempt to save Slippy Toad, who has been transplanted into a scene from Jaws. Last Description: Mario dancing on roof of his house and Bart Simpson sticking his tongue out. 'Round 2' Host: Mr. Nintendo Location: Off Topic Status: Complete First Description: Deep in Space a group of Lemmings attempt to repair what is left of the vessel Red Dwarf as a cosmic storm looms around them. Last Description: Ronald McDonald on the left, smiling, with his right hand in the air, and a French flag by his feet. An arrow is pointing right towards McDonalds, with a drive thru surrounding it. The McDonalds “M” is on top. 'Round 3' Host: chain chomp8 Location: Christmas Status: Complete First Description: The Grinch's one-antlered dog has totalled the Coca-Cola Christmas truck while Ebenezer Scrooge looks on, aghast. Last Description: A red train - an engine that has a drill on the front and two carriages - heads uphill, Pikachu (with a Pokéball on his head) is atop the front carriage and Link is atop the back carriage. 'Round 4' Host: Mr. Nintendo Location: Off Topic Status: Incomplete First Description: N/A Last Description: N/A 'Round 5 ' Host: chain chomp8 Location: Off Topic Status: Incomplete First Description: N/A Last Description: N/A